1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interactive mortgage and loan information and real-time trading system.
2. Related Art
In the art of mortgage loans and mortgage brokering, a relatively large amount of information must be exchanged to conduct a loan transaction, such as a new home mortgage loan. In attempting to obtain a competitive loan for the borrower, or in attempting to maintain competitive rates for lenders to offer loans, this relatively large amount of information must be collected, compared, evaluated, and disseminated to possible counterparties to the transaction. The major parties include the borrower (and/or an agent such as a mortgage broker) and the lender; other parties can include appraisal agents, regulatory agencies, mortgage insurance companies, and secondary mortgage market participants.
In known practices, nearly all the information relating to a loan transaction is collected by hand, transmitted using paper applications, compared by human beings (whose responsibilities include loan evaluation, property appraisal, financial market evaluation, and setting of lending rates), and disseminated using paper "rate sheets" or similar advertising material. For example, a mortgage broker attempting to obtain a loan for a borrower might be required to interview that client, consult rate sheets from multiple lenders to determine appropriate lending programs which might be appropriate for that client, submit multiple applications (possibly on multiple different forms) to selected ones of those lenders, and await action on those applications before being able to advise that client. Similarly, a lender attempting to set lending rates might be required to examine the present interest rate market, determine the mix of qualified borrowers likely to apply, determine a set of lending programs and lending rates best suited to the market and the risk the lender is willing to bear, and periodically post rate sheets or similar advertising material to multiple mortgage brokers informing them of those lending programs and lending rates. Upon receiving a loan application, the lender might also be required to independently evaluate the creditworthiness of the borrower and the value of the underlying property.
As all of these operations are presently performed by hand, initiating loan transactions is relatively expensive. Although some forms of automation are known, such as uniform credit scoring for loan applications and automatic generation of loan application documents, there are no known systems in the field of mortgage lending for providing relatively automatic and widespread dissemination of loan application information or lending program information for automated comparison in real time. The fact that these operations are performed by hand, rather than with the aid of computer processing, also limits the flexibility of the parties to the transaction. For borrowers, it is relatively difficult to compare more than a relatively few lending programs. For lenders, it is relatively difficult to select anything but a relatively simple set of lending categories for prospective borrowers. It is also practically impossible for lenders to experiment with new products without broadcasting knowledge of those new products to a wide population, including their competitors.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for automating loan applications, such as home mortgage loan applications, placing them up for bid by a plurality of potential lenders, and following those loans using a technique for managing such loan applications and bids. This advantage is achieved in an embodiment of the invention in which a database server maintains a database of pending loan applications and their statuses; each party to the loan can search and modify that database consistent with their role in the transaction, by requests to the server from a client device identified with their role.